


The Tragedy of the Suits

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Shopping, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Westwood suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is distressed to find Steven Stone has been destroying suits in his pursuit of the perfect stone. He stages an intervention in the name of fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of the Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificial-ice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artificial-ice).



> Prompt was 'Ruby/Steven, going clothes shopping'. I'm not exactly great at staying on topic.

Steven Stone was a man with powerful tunnel vision. It was arguable that his great success in life came partly from being the rich son of a rich billionaire who was, by the way, ridiculously rich, and partly from Steven’s amazing (and occasionally romantic) ability to see only the object of his focus. Ruby loved Steven’s tunnel vision when it was focused on him. He quite liked it when it was focused on pokemon. However in most other cases, he hated it. Especially when Steven got fixated on digging out stupid rocks and, in the process, brutally murdered suits. Glorious suits. 300,000 pyen suits. Five of them in the last week.

It was, with no exaggeration, a calamity. Not even the funerals Ruby organised seemed to drill it into Steven’s thick head that ruining FIVE 300,000 pyen suits in the pursuit of a rock with an estimated value of 50 pyen was MONSTROUS. In fact, Steven LAUGHED and remarked, “You really are the ultimate diva.”

It was a welcome remark, given that Unovan bitch Elesa’s habit of trying to steal Ruby’s hard-earned title, but it did not make up for the suits.

After the fifth was buried, Ruby decided enough was enough. He would confront Steven directly.

Ruby pulled on the best-looking of the clothes he was willing to allow come to damage (the previous year’s Fall collection mostly) and braved the cave. Naturally, he found Steven in the wettest, muddiest, grossest part caressing rocks.

Ruby took a moment to hate his own tastes in men before loudly declaring, “Steven, this has to stop.”

“Oh, hello Ruby,” Steven said in that distracted leave-me-alone-I’m-groping-rocks-I’ll-grope-you-later tone.

“You can’t keep ruining expensive, glorious WESTWOOD suits in the pursuit of a pathetic little stone worth an estimated fifty pyen. That’s not okay.”

Steven was smiling when he turned to Ruby. “You know, Wallace said something similar about you once. And look at how much you turned out to be worth.”

Ruby spluttered as he resisted the building urge to melt (and to go call Wallace a dumb bitch). “Don’t, don’t distract me from the point!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Steven smoothly replied. “Do you remember, though, when last you took me clothes shopping?”

“Of course I do, it was too long ago.”

Steven nodded. “You threw out everything but my suits.”

Ruby’s memory was blanking, perhaps to avoid betraying him. “Okay but you still killed FIVE suits.”

“You could always dig them up and sew them back together into something better,” Steven suggested. “You do make the best clothes.”

“Stop that,” Ruby muttered, blushing.

Steven did. “So perhaps you’d better take me clothes shopping to find something more appropriate, hmm?”

Ruby gasped. “ _Yes_.”

Steven turned back to the rock face. “After I find it.”

Ruby groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about ten minutes.


End file.
